


Coming Home

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn





	Coming Home

**Ashlyn's POV**

You know it's a good sign. Even after all these years, you're still nervous to see her. Good nerves, but nerves none-the-less. Three weeks is a long time. It didn't seem so long back in the beginning but you've grown accustomed to being together and these past few months have been taxing. 

You sit at the baggage claim, repeatedly updating your phone to see if her flight landed. You check the monitors too, just in case they're more up to the times. And you wait for that text- telling you she's there.

 

**Ali's POV**

You're tired. Exhausted even. And you can't wait to just be done with this whole tournament. Portugal was nice in the beginning, during training and even after the tie. But it changed quickly and your driving source of motivation, your push, was across the ocean. 

Well, not now. Now she's waiting for you to get off this plane.

You thought you could stay in Portugal forever. You even posted a picture about it, and at the time it seemed possible but eventually you woke up and realized you didn't want to be anywhere but with her.

And you're nervous. It's the excited kind of nerves you get every time you see her after a camp or a break or... anything

**Ashlyn's POV**  

Your phone finally tells you the flight is de-planing and you're thankful because you've already been waiting... you check your watch... _only 16 minutes?_. It seemed like an eternity. You pace and then tell yourself to stop. To calm down. It's only Ali. It's only your girlfriend. It's only... everything. 

A group of people start to filter into the baggage area and you curse every single one of them for getting your hopes up, for making you think it could be her, as they walk through the door.

And then... there she is.

Your eyes tear a little from the anticipation and you tell yourself to man-up. You casually wait for her to spot you and watch as she looks around the room. 

 

**Ali's POV**

You're walking so fast to exit the terminal you almost knock over a little boy. It doesn't help that you're texting at the same time. You erase 90% of the exclamation marks you originally entered and send it to her.

Walking into the baggage claim brings you a step closer but not close enough. When you don't immediately see her- you look around carefully, hoping you'll be the first to spot the other.

You're not.

There she is, standing straight. She looks confident, like always, and you start to walk over.

You can feel your heart beating faster already. The edges of your mouth curl upward no matter how hard you try to control it. But she's grinning the same and you have to restrain yourself from running at her and making a scene.  

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

She sees you smiling at her and walks toward you at a normal pace- which is way too slow for your liking but you don't move. The smile on her face is worth waiting for.

As soon as she is close enough, you jump forward and lift her up in a hug, your arms around her legs. She wraps her calves around your waist and breathes you in. It's like you hadn't seen each other in years and neither of you cares if anyone is looking. 

"I missed you." She mumbles into your neck, her lips pressed against it.

 

**Ali's POV**  

You can't help but get caught up in her arms. You don't notice you were settling in until she begins to lower you to the ground. Neither of you lets go yet, even though your feet are on the floor again, and you hug for a few moments longer.

"Let's get your bag and go home." She whispers and gently moves backward, extending her hand for you to take.

Home. Home sounds perfect right now.  

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

You carry her bags for her even though she insists she is perfectly capable. What kind of a girlfriend would you be if you didn't carry her bags? And you've already started the car remotely from the baggage claim. You know she must be upset from the matches. She has every right to be. But you want her to be relaxed (and warm) now that she is home.

She tells you in the car all her frustrations with the tournament. You think she might even cry at one point but she keeps it together and continues the story. It ended on a good note but you know she is tired. You've been there before. You understand. 

 

**Ali's POV**

You must have fallen asleep on the ride because the next thing you know she is carrying you into the house. You don't have the strength to tell her you can walk, you let her hold you, your duffel bag slung over her shoulder. You could fall asleep again as she carried you, but for now you pretended you weren't awake.

She kicks the door shut behind her and carries you to the bedroom. She walks around the bed and lays you down on your side but when she leans up to walk away you don't let her go. 

"I missed you." You say sleepily and you can tell she is smiling. She nudges you and kisses you softly on the lips.

"I missed you more." She whispers.  

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

She's dead tired and you carry her in from the car to lay her in the bed. You tell her you missed her too and begin to untie her shoes, letting them fall to the floor. She fights sleep for a few minutes while you brush your teeth and crawl into bed next to her.

She doesn't waste a second to lay her head on your shoulder. Her arm around your ribs, she settles in for the night and holds you close as you lay on your back, your thumb rubbing gentle circles behind her ear. You know it soothes her to sleep, not like she needed any help getting there now.

Eventually you drift off too.

  

**Ali's POV**

It's only 4 am but your timing is off and you can't sleep any longer. You wake up sprawled against Ashlyn's side, your head resting on her shoulder. Normally you're the little spoon but it looks like you took a whole new position last night and she just went with it.

You play with the drawstrings of her shorts until you realize it's not fair to wake her this early. You try to go back to sleep but it's not working so you roll to your side, carefully, so not to wake her, and try some more. It's not until she cuddles you from behind that you finally drift back to sleep.

  

**Ashlyn's POV**  

She sleeps like a baby for a while more and you feel her stir again. She moves from the bed to the bathroom and back to the bed again. When you lift your arm for her to slide back into your embrace, she just giggles and you are too tired to open your eyes and find out why. It's not until you hear the click of a camera that you squint one eye open.  

"Come back to sleep." You try to convince her by again lifting your arm. But she takes another picture and you can tell she is up to something. "Babyyy." You coax but she lays facing you, just out of snuggling reach, and takes another picture. 

 

**Ali's POV**

You look over the last few pictures you took. You even scroll back to the one you put up last week. The one where you said you didn't want to leave Portugal. It gives you an idea.

You put up another picture and eventually slip back under her arm and pull the covers over both of you. 

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

She's making you breakfast a few hours later and you stumble into the kitchen in only a sports bra and gym shorts after your shower. You're about to pull on a t-shirt when you catch her staring.

"What?" You ask, apprehensively. 

 

**Ali's POV**

She looks good. Really good. All that personal training is more than paying off. You know every inch of her body but it never ceases to amaze you.

She catches you staring. 

When she asks you what you're looking at your cheeks turn pink and look away. She lets it go for now but you know she'll use it to her advantage after breakfast. She picks up her phone to pass the time and you watch out of the corner of your eye. Waiting. Waiting.

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

Your heart skips a couple beats when you first read the caption. You look to the picture and then back to the caption again. "Forget Portugal. Nothing like waking up to this. #home." And you scroll up to the picture once more. It's you. Sleeping. Your arm stretched out and holding Ali's hand.

You slowly turn to Ali who is already facing you, grinning from ear to ear. You tilt your head to the side, trying to gauge a reaction but she only smiles wider.

"You're something else, you know that?" You walk over and kiss her the way you wanted to kiss her in the airport. The way you wanted to kiss her when you first met her or the time you realized you were in love with her.

It all came back right then. Every incredible moment lived out in one kiss. 

  

**Ali's POV**  

You hold onto her tight, keep her close.

"You didn't have to do that." She tells you but you know she is grateful you did.

"I wanted to. It's time." You let her know it was your decision but you both needed this.

"I love you." She whispers in your ear before kissing your neck. You say it back to her, loud and it even startles her a little.

"I'm tired of being quiet about it." You say in a smaller voice.

You know she's been tired of it for much longer and it's a relief for the wait to be over. Who wouldn't want to share this love with the world?

 


End file.
